I Hate the Hospital
by nightmarenreala
Summary: Great just great I need to get surgery because I have scoliosis. And the worst part is Kabuto is the doctor, but will he really do it? Yeah, I know its strange but please don't flame me.


I Hate the Hospital

Hello fellow failures, my name is Sara Sanchez. Just to start with the fact that I have scoliosis. The purpose of this story is because of boredom, so don't kill me. Okay that's enough of the info for you. Lets start the story shall we.

Today is July 20th, and I have to wake up early, and I have to go to the hospital for my surgery too. My mom said that everything will be fine, but I don't believe her. Also I have this really strange feeling that something bad is going to happen. While mom was driving us to the hospital, my stomach started to hurt.

" Sara are you okay?" mom said concerned.

" I'm fine mom, its just the I'm nervous about the surgery." I said.

" Oh, don't worry about it Sara. Everything will be fine." My mom said for the hundredth time.

Once we got to the hospital, my mom parked the car in the parking lot. When we entered the hospital I felt this stabbing feeling with in my spine. While I was wondering why I got the feeling, my mom interrupted my thoughts.

" I'm sorry Sara but someone else is going operate your surgery," my mom said with pity.

" What …… then who is it?" I questioned her.

" I don't know, he is some new doctor," my mom said.

" Just great some stranger is going to fix me," I said with anger.

When mom and I finally went inside the operation room, a nurse came and took my mom away so I can talk to the doctor alone. It took 10 long minutes until the doctor came in but once the "new" doctor came in I was shocked when I saw him.

" Hello Sara, I will be doing your surgery today," said ???

" HOLY CRAP! You look like a Harry Potter reject." I said in shock.

" What!?"

" Oh nothing," I said quickly.

" Well my name is Kabuto," he said with an evil smirk.

' OMG! Its actually Kabuto. Wait this is a bad thing.' I thought to myself. " Why are you looking at me like that?"

" Oh, don't worry Sara-chan its just your imagination," he said while caring a needle.

" Wait what are you going to do with that needle?" I questioned him.

" This, my patient, is used to make people go to sleep, so just sit still while I…"

" STOP RIGHT THERE MISTER!" I shouted at him.

" What now Sara-chan," Kabuto said anxiously.

" Can't I at least see my family before this all happens," I said.

" Fine but you need to put on the hospital gown," he said.

' CRAP! I hate those things, its like there used for people to take a peek at you or something?' I mentally thought to myself while walking to my mom. When I found her I noticed Audrey with her too.

" AUDREY!" I shouted with glee.

" SARA!" She shouted back while running towards me for a hug.

" How are you feeling Sara," she said concerned.

" Not feeling to good Audrey," I said. Then I told her everything that happened, starting with the strange feeling, to the fact that Kabuto is my doctor.

" Wow that really sucks. Oh, I got your ipod with some new songs." She said with a smile.

" Is it System of a Down?" I questioned her.

" YEP! And don't worry if Kabuto does a fast one on you, than I'll stop him," she said.

" Thanks, but how are you going to find out what is happening?" I questioned her again.

" Just say 'oh no' okay Sara," she answered.

" Um, all right if you say so," I said nervously.

Then after my conversation with Audrey, I went back to Kabuto in the horrible hospital gown. Also I have my ipod with me too.

" Well, don't you look nice," he said with the same evil smirk.

" Don't look at me like that," I said angry. " So SHUT UP! And let me listen to my music."

" HEY! Let me listen to that," he said curiously. Then he snatched my ipod out of my hands.

" NO! Please give it back to me," I begged. " I need it or I'll explode, that happens to me sometimes."

While I was still begging, Kabuto just kept on listening to my ipod. The song that Kabuto was listening to was obviously ' Cigaro' by System of a Down.

" Sara you naughty girl, you shouldn't be listening to this," he said while walking towards me. " You just might turn someone on."

" What!?" I said with horror.

" You know what I mean," he said before he pushed me on the hospital bed. Then he strapped me down on the bed, while I was shocked and afraid.

" Wait! What are you going to do to … ," I stopped talking when Kabuto went on top of me, while untying my hospital gown.

" Just be a good patient, and let me do what I want," he ordered me.

" NO! Or I'll scream till someone comes in," I shouted.

" Hmph, scream all you want no one is going to hear you from these sound proof walls," he said in a cocky tone.

"Oh no." I said scared. Once I said those words, one of the walls were smashed. The person who smashed the wall was the one and only Koolaid man.

" OH YEAH!" shouted Koolaid man.

" Thanks Koolaid man," Audrey said while climbing out of the smashed wall.

" Your welcome Audrey," he said before be left.

" NOW GET OFF OF MY SISTER YOU TURN OFF!" Audrey shouted with anger.

" Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Kabuto questioned my sister.

" Oh, you'll see," she said before she took out a large bazooka.

After a long battle from Audrey and Kabuto, I started to get bored with being strapped to the bed.

" HELLO! Are you guys done fighting?" I questioned them out of boredom.

" NO!" Audrey said while panting.

" You know Audrey you're just ran out of powder, while I don't have any more charka left. So lets call it a draw, and I'll just take Sara with me okay." Kabuto said.

" OKAY! Wait a minute … your not taking Sara anywhere!" Audrey said before she blasted Kabuto out of the hospital.

" How did you blast him when you didn't have any powder left?" I questioned her.

" I have no idea," she said calmly.

" Well lets just get out of here." I said strangling. " It would be nice if you untied me from this hospital bed!"

" Oh, sorry Sara," she said before she untied me from the bed.

" Man, I hate the hospital," I said tired.

" Yeah, me too." She quickly answered. " Lets just go home and pretend this never happened okay."

"Okay." I said happily.

THE END


End file.
